


The Princess Of The Underworld

by FrostedWebs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Ya filthy animals, cause all i find on here is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWebs/pseuds/FrostedWebs
Summary: Persephone finally gets her baby down for a nap all for it to be ruined when Artemis and Ero's wanna come see the baby. (Just fluff family bonding.)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	The Princess Of The Underworld

Slowly closing the door Persephone sighed and held the baby monitor tightly in hands. "Sugar Snaps, finally! peace and quiet." Waddling into the living room placing the baby monitor on the coffee table Persephone flopped onto the couch. Face into the cushions she groaned then slowly drifted away into sleepy town.

Hades had been at work most of the day, he is King of the Underworld after all, yet he still feels horrible having to leave his queen to tend to the baby by herself. Denying any help Hades had offered to hire, Persephone's exact words were; "I will not have someone else raising my child."

Entering the door softly Hades looked around and set his keys down before looking around the house. "Persephone?" 

Snoring away on the couch Persephone held her forearm over her eyes and one arm dangling off the couch, she was out cold. Hades chuckled before coming over and kissing his wives head softly pulling up a blanket that had been laid across the couch. 

Grabbing the baby monitor Hades made his way to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Cerberus started to impatiently walk around, he almost looked anxious. Whining and growling at some points. Noticing this Hades stared down at him. "What in gods name is wrong with you?" Before hearing a crash in a room upstairs Cerberus started to bark dashing upstairs.

Rushing next to his dog Hades quickly ran up to his daughter's room. Barging in quickly Hades stared at Artemis and Ero's on the floor smiling shyly. 

Cerberus was about to lung at them both but slowly sat down next to Melinoe's crib instead after Hades had told him to heal.

"You two couldn't use the fucking front door why?!" Hades silently yelled at them.

"Tis' baby time for us!" They both whispered back in a back and forth between argument. Whimpering in her crib Melinoe started to wail from being awoken. Whining Cerberus jumped up on the crib and panted staring at the baby. Flinching all three of them hitched their breaths while Persephone's presence was suddenly in the room with them. It was almost intimidating. 

"Twenty minutes! That's all I ask!" Persephone went over to the crib picking up her daughter before cooing and rocking her in her arms whispering soft words to comfort the baby. Staring at all three of them with bag under her eye's Persephone bit her lip. "You two start, give me three reasons why I shouldn't cut your tongues out for waking up my baby." 

Ero's swallowed hard. "Weeeeee kinda planned on taking the baby back to Artemis's house to get some baby tiiiime.." Smiling and staring at the King and queen laughing nervously. 

"Weeee would've had her back by the time she would normally wake uuuup." Artemis chimed in.

Both unamused the king and queen slowly blinked at the two. "That has got to be the stupidest idea you two have ever had." Persephone sighed giving them the now asleep baby. "Here, come downstairs where you won't fucking abduct my child without my knowledge." Groaning she pet Cerberus on his head and waddled downstairs. 

Hades not far behind her while Ero's and Artemis chimed behind them in a sing-song "Sleeping baby!, Sleeping baby!, sleeping baby!"

* * *

Laying on the couch Persephone watched as Artemis and Ero's played with Melione on the floor. The baby cooing and giggling up at them, kicking her legs around on the floor. 

"Kick!, kick!, kick!" the two laughed and took turns making the princess laugh.

Smiling Persephone recorded every moment. Yawning the queen stretched and jumped when all of the dogs started to bark. "Huuuush!" Hades screamed out while opening the door. Smiling Hebe hugged her uncle and smiled up at him. "Uncle! mama said I'm finally allowed to see the new baby." Hades smiled and picked up his niece while hugging her and staring at Hera. 

"You might need to go tell Artemis and Ero's it's your turn to have what they call, "baby time then." Chuckling Hades invited them in and closed the door behind them while Hebe rushed into the living room. "It's my turn for baby time!" Hebe yelled while going to the floor. "Awwee!" Artemis and Ero's whined while pouting. "So unfair, we get here first and the cousin gets her." Ero's sighed crossing his arms and laid up against the couch on the floor.

Hebe smiled and stared down at the baby, staring back up Melinoe laughed and smiled staring back up at her. Hera smiled while sitting beside Persephone, "How are you doing?" Rubbing Persephone's hands softly Hera gave her a big hug and squeeze. Returning the hug Persephone sighed in content. "Better now that I have people here."

Hades stared at Hebe and his daughter. "Would you like to hold her?" Hades asked while sitting on the arm rest and crossing his arms. Gasping Hebe's eye's lit up and then stared at her mother for approval. Smiling Hera nodded and she squealed with joy. "yes please!" getting off the floor Hebe went to sit in a empty chair awaiting her uncle to plop the baby in her tiny arms. 

Picking Melinoe up in his arms he smiled and kissed his joyful daughters head softly. "Alright are you ready?" Hades asked while Hebe awaited for the baby. Smiling and nodding Hebe held her arms out and waited. 

"Okay here you go cradle her head she still cant hold it up by herself." Hades softly said while transferring his daughter into his niece's arms. 

Taking out her phone Hera took as many photo's as possible smiling. "wow.." Hebe whispered while her cousin stared up at her blinking softly and cooing. "I think she likes you." Persephone smiled while she stared at her niece. Hebe smiled back at her aunt and then back down at her cousin. "You really think so?" Hebe replied while rubbing her cousins fingers softly. 

"I know so, she hasn't been that chatty for anyone else not even her mommy or daddy." Persephone pulled out her phone. "Say cheese." Holding up her camera to Hebe and Melinoe, Hebe smiled and softly said cheese while cradling the baby more. 

* * *

Hades came out from the cleaning up in the kitchen to find everyone asleep in the living room, Hera and Hebe had left hours ago due to it being Hebe's bedtime. Leaving the original party.

Artemis leg hanged over Ero's body while the two slept away from each other on the couch. Artemis snoring and drooling while Ero's slept soundly. The rest of the dogs scattered around the house peacefully sleeping. Confused for a bit Hades stared around the room, he couldn't find his wife or daughter anywhere. Thinking rational Hades started upstairs and softly walked down the hall. 

"La la lu, la la lu..

oh my little starsweeper, I'll sweep the stardust for you..

la la lu little soft fluffy sleeper, here comes a pink cloud for you..

la la lu little wondering angel, fold up your wings close your eyes..

la la lu and may love be your keeper..la la lu..la la lu la la lu.."

Placing Melinoe in her crib Persephone sighed and rubbed her baby's cheek softy. "I love you sweetheart." Kissing her daughters head softly she smiled while Cerberus let out a yawn and guarded the crib. Bending down Persephone kissed his head and rubbed his ears softly. "You're my good boy.." Kissing his head again she smiled and grabbed the baby monitor off the changing table and stared back at her daughter asleep and her good boy guarding her. 

Hades smiled and opened the door softly. "Time for the queen to get some sleep." 

Smiling Persephone nodded and walked into her husbands arms hugging him and closing the door a bit but leaving enough space for Cerberus to get out if he needed to. 

Softly kissing Hades lips Persephone sighed happily. "I love you."

"I love you too my sweetness...more than you will ever know."


End file.
